La vida después del velo
by Maijo
Summary: OneShot. Nace a una sugerencia que me hicieron, tipo respuesta a Memorias de un Black. Sirius ya está muerto y Remus habla al ver la misma fotografía que vio Sirius años atrás. Es cortito. Dejen reviews, please!


¡Hola!

Este shot, salió como una respuesta de Remus al one-shot "Memorias de un Black", pero se sitúa muchos años después, luego de la Orden del Fénix. Podrán suponer que Sirius ya nos dejó (Aunque vive en nuestros corazones) y aviso también que en este fic, ellos nunca estuvieron juntos, ni se declararon cuánto se amaban.

Los dejo entonces leer, esto que llamo: La vida después del velo.

¡Adiós!

Y espero que les guste. Besos.

Maijo.

------------------------------o----------------------------------o--------------------------

**La vida después del velo**

Era difícil entrar a esa casa otra vez. La que antes fuera la casa de Sirius Black, ahora se limitaba a ser la sala de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix. Pero para él: Remus Lupin, jamás sería la misma. Ahora parecía mucho más grande, mucho más oscura y sobretodo, demasiado vacía.

Claro, desde que Sirius atravesó el velo, todo parecía más lúgubre. Todo a su alrededor parecía marchitarse. Los colores simplemente se veían grises y el sol no decidía a salir y brillar… ¿O era que su alma sentía ese frío al haber perdido a la única persona que había amado?

No lo sabía. No le interesaba tampoco.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era un consuelo que lo ayudara a seguir viviendo. Algo –lo que fuera- que le quitara esa angustia que se negaba a dejarlo solo. Algo que lo ayudara a hacerse la idea de no volver a ver esos ojos. Era como si su piel no resistiese la idea de no volver a rozar esos dedos por casualidad al desayuno. De no ver nunca más esa sonrisa fresca al saber que había hecho una travesura o esas cejas arrugadas al discutirle algo.

¡Si aún le parecía verlo sentado en el sofá, diciendo palabrotas y maldiciendo con esa gracia tan suya y tan fina que hacía imposible que se escuchara vulgar! Cuando todo lo que Sirius Black hacía y decía era inmoralmente vulgar…

Subió a la habitación del ex animago y con los ojos cerrados, atento a cualquier movimiento, abrió la puerta. Como si lo fuera a encontrara ahí dentro. Como si esperara que lo alzara de la corbata y le diera ese beso que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con lentitud…

Grande fue la desilusión cuando sólo encontró el silencio. Inhaló profundamente, como si buscara en la enmohecida habitación, la última partícula del aroma de Sirius. Sintió que ser un licántropo valía la pena solamente por sentir su olor una vez más. Miró a su alrededor y vio las mismas cosas que los aluna vez los ojos de Sirius vieron: Los póster de los Stones, algunas chicas play boy y una fotografía. La tomó entre sus dedos y creyó sentir el contacto que alguna vez tuvo con ella Sirius, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Era como una magia. La de su amor que aún vivía. Tal vez era la esencia de aquel chico de ojos grises sonrientes, la que aún vivía encerrada en esa fotografía.

Remus sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

Se veían tan felices juntos los cuatro. La vida parecía tan larga por aquel entonces. Como si les tuviera preparado un mundo llena de gratas sorpresas. Como si de verdad existiera el "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

Ojalá la vida pudiese manejarse como un video cassette, que puedes ir adelante y atrás a tu antojo.

Si pudiese cambiar una sola cosa en su vida, no elegiría que ese hombre lobo no lo hubiese mordido cuando niño. Preferiría decirle a tiempo a Sirius que lo amaba. Remus Lupin elegía una vida llena de sufrimiento a su lado, que una vida feliz sin él, sin conocerlo. Daría cualquier cosa, los bienes que no poseía, la inmortalidad si la tuviera, aunque _¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad si no estás a mi lado?_, su vida misma, lo que sea que fuera necesario para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Si sólo hubiera sido más valiente. Si hubiera sido más fuerte… Si hubiera caído él, el que cayó por el velo y no Sirius… Si hubiera dicho más veces sí y menos veces no. ¡Si hubiera seguido sus impulsos por una maldita vez en su cobarde vida!, tal vez ahora viviría con él y no con Tonks. Ahora podría besarlo. No estaría acurrucado en su cama llorando, y aferrándose a las sábanas. No soñaría con él hasta enloquecer cada noche. No estaría al lado de una persona que no ama, sólo por tener compañía.

En esos momentos necesitaba desesperadamente creer que existía vida luego de la muerte, para así, algún día reencontrarse con él. Porque sentía miedo… Porque desde que Sirius se fue se sentía tan perdido… Porque sus colores y sus sonrisas se fueron con él, al caer en el velo. Porque otra vez se sentía como un niño indefenso, y se preguntaba quién cuidaría de él. Porque sentía frío constantemente, y se preguntaba quién lo cobijaría. Porque pasaba demasiadas horas en vela, pensando qué hacer hasta el amanecer, y se preguntaba quién lo protegería. Porque las lágrimas se habían asentado permanentemente en sus ojos dorados. Porque cada día le era más difícil levantarse y comer y fingir que se encontraba bien, cuando en realidad estaba destrozado. Porque no hallaba consuelo ni siquiera en los recuerdos. Porque incluso los recuerdos lo lastimaban. Porque quería volver a verlo una sola vez más, para gritarle que lo amaba con toda el alma y que no podría vivir sin él, que volviera a su lado, por lo que más quisiera, porque ya no soportaba un día más sin su presencia. Y sin embargo no podía. Ya era demasiado tarde para él. Para ellos.

Ya no le importaba si Sirius lo rechazaba, sólo quería sacarse ese amor del pecho que ahora tanto daño le causaba y que tantas lágrimas le arrancaba.

Quería gritar para siempre, hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales, quería correr eternamente hasta cansarse, tanto que al irse a dormir no volviera a despertar. Quería transformarse en lobo permanentemente, par así no volver a pensar, no sentir ese corazón humano que tanto le pesaba.

Quería cerrar los ojos y quedarse para siempre en ese sueño en que estaban juntos. Amándose. Compartiendo su vida. Recordando mejores tiempos. Haciendo de su vida una aventura sin fin, porque se tenían el uno al otro y ese sólo hecha, era en sí mismo una aventura.

Lo que más le quemaba la sangre, era que estaba condenado. Al silencio. A la nostalgia. A los recuerdos. A la inventiva. A callarse. A callar y quemarse. Porque él mismo se lo buscó.

Estaba condenado a hundirse en la contemplación. A hundirse en lo que pudo ser y no fue. A soñar eternamente despierto. A crear imágenes felices a su lado, de historias y caricias que nunca existieron. A volverse loco de dolor. De aferrarse tanto a ellas que acabara creyéndolas ciertas. A terminar loco y solo. Pero eso no. Loco, pero con él. Viviendo en sus recuerdos inventados, y en su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo sin velos ni licantropía. Un mundo donde pueden vivir felices por siempre. Un mundo donde Remus Lupin vence la timidez y le confiesa a Sirius que lo ama desde el primer día que lo vio, y donde Sirius Black, puede ver a través de sus ojos y responde con un beso húmedo e infinito.

Ese es el mundo que Remus quiere para sí mismo. Porque sólo en un mundo así, podría vivir en paz. Podría vivir con Sirius. Y para Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, es toda su paz.

**Fin.**

**----------------------o-----------------------------o------------------------------**

Espero que guste…

Y soy adicta a los Reviews, ¿Serían tan amables de ser mi dealer?

Para darme crack, presionar en GO.


End file.
